


the first petal that fell from the cherry blossom tree

by luneytunes_ (luney_tunes)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, First Love, Firsts, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OsaAkaWeek, OsaAkaWeek2020, Osaaka, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luney_tunes/pseuds/luneytunes_
Summary: it takes ten seconds of insane bravery for osamu to completely change his life
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Osaaka Week 2020





	the first petal that fell from the cherry blossom tree

**Author's Note:**

> based on a true story with tweaked details. enjoy!

Manning a restaurant in the middle of the summer festival now seemed like a bad idea for Osamu Miya. It wasn't one of those classy kinds where guests are expected to dress nicely and the customers are being led to tables with fancy menu books and elegant lighting. In fact, Osamu couldn't even call it a restaurant, it was more like a stall or a shack, with a wooden counter and a makeshift kitchen and an area just enough for him to move a couple of steps per direction. The lines are at a decent length in his and the neighboring stalls and yet he could her some complaints already about the others’ service, but you could always count on the consumers to complain about things like why their food is being served late despite being given the same excuse that there is but only one chef working on completing their orders.

_ If ye want instant food, go to McDonalds or something, _ he grumbled to himself but still managed to smile at the thought that the customers, though total cunts at times, are the reason why he's still getting paid. That, and also because of the presence of another person who promised a visit to his humble food stall.

And suddenly Osamu becomes self-conscious with all the sweat drenching on his Onigiri Miya uniform and his hair sticking out in all the wrong places. But despite his haggard state, Akaashi Keiji still greets him with the smile reaching his eyes.

Damned be Akaashi Keiji to walk in with such grace and presence, making everyone’s head turn and pause in awe of his ethereal beauty. Most people had to go through the trouble of applying make-up and picking out the most beautiful summer outfit, but Akaashi was effortless  _ and _ still manages to outshine everyone in Osamu’s eyes. 

While the customers were temporarily entertained by the fire dance performance (albeit their not-so-discreet criticism and cursing at the staff and service), Osamu manages to serve until the last customer and snuck his way out of the stall and temporarily putting it as closed, greeting the other with a sheepish grin. “I'm glad ye decided to come, ‘Kaashi. The event wasn't much but the manager told us to bring as many people as we can and…” The rest of the sentence faded and the words were communicated with a sheepish smile, to which Akaashi reciprocated. 

They had always been like that. Or rather, the year has been enough for the both of them for their friendship to grow like that. It has only been about a year or two since Osamu moved to Tokyo and met Akaashi, eventually growing closer and spending their free time exploring restaurants and food stalls together, with each bite strengthening their bond even more..

It was no question that Osamu had a crush, no, fell madly in love with every little soul fragment of Akaashi Keiji. About a small fraction of the world has also been attracted to the said man in a romantic manner, most of which he gets to be friends with. But it would be a lie if Osamu says he gets insecure at the thought of the probability that Akaashi would fall in love with one of them.

“I was worried ye'd think this place is too shabby for your taste.” This time he was leaning against the wall next to the other, using all of his willpower to focus on the crowd ahead of him and not steal glances at his object of affection. The booming drums echoed in the open air as it gets accompanied with string instruments, and even if it was far from the mood he’d hoped for, Osamu was still glad that it wasn’t some cheesy sad ballad. Yet, he was way too tempted to look at the other, to stare at even just an area of his high-rising cheekbones as the other chattered, but his self control strongly reprimanded.

“Yeah, I didn't have much to do so I figured I'd come by. We have a lot to catch up on, like what you posted on Twitter the other week…”

Akaashi Keiji’s voice doesn't sound like angels, Osamu thinks. He thinks of something else, like the crunch of dead autumn leaves when stepped on, ocean waves crashing on the shore, footsteps on a quiet corridor, paper-on-pen movement, the sound of perfectly cooked rice being shaped in his hand. It wasn't as melodious as other people's, but it reminds Osamu of the things he loves the most. And the most beautiful of all sounds was when he called his name.

“So, what was it you want to talk with me about, Osamu?”

It was enough to make him take his attention away from the live show, only to see the raven-haired male skimming through the contents of his phone. Leaning back to take a closer look, Osamu could see squares of a mosaic. Of course, he has decided on making this day the big day. But he has to make the timing right. Everything has to be perfect, or at least he has to end it without having to face confrontation or a long conversation about it.

“You first. I'll tell you about mine when you're about to head home.”

The other didn't seem to mind, as he leaned closer and Osamu swears that the contact could have the power to have the fabric of his shirt burning. For now he's just thankful that the lights are all sorts of color to hide how red his face probably looks at the moment. He closes his eyes for a brief moment to take in the other's scent. He knows it's just laundry detergent with a mix of oddly pleasant car freshener (not like the ones that trigger his motion sickness). There was a hint of sweat yet it blended so perfectly well that it felt natural, like he was born to smell that good; to smell like home. 

When he finally opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a picture on a phone: the background was dimly lit, probably taken during the nighttime, but he knows who owns the hand intertwined with another, more delicate-looking hand. 

“I think I found the one.” 

In the middle of it all, the music became muffled along with the chatter of the crowd. His mind stared blankly as the pictures changed every after few seconds, showing slide after slide of more holding hands, bright smiles, and eventually, two pairs of lips being pressed together, two pairs of eyes shut tight; two young, reckless people happily in love. And for the first time for the past year, the expression of happiness was the most genuine that Osamu has ever seen.

_ He did it in months when I've been trying for years. _

To think about it left a bitter taste on his mouth, but a part of him was also happy. For the past few months he knows how much of a train wreck Akaashi has been, trying to get away from reality through late night clubs, parties, alcohol, long out-of-town trips, and anything to forget that they had studies to face (which left Osamu to do most of the paperwork for their pair project in a class they shared, but he never really did mind). So when Akaashi sounds like fully-bloomed roses in the spring, he tries to swallow down the thorns that came with it.

He couldn't ask for a name. The story of how the romance blossomed went through his ears, never grazing the slightest on his brain. He only hears the laugh like quicksand; soft, coarse, consuming him the more he tried to get away. And so even if a customer calls for him to get back to the stall, he still finds himself lingering for a while before heading off with an “I'm happy for you.”

The words weigh like rocks on his tongue.

\-- 

The night quickly went by and the small program slowly came to an end with the dancers performing the last lap of their rehearsed number. By this time, all the food has been served and some of the guests are preparing to leave and check the other stalls around the wide field. It was about nine in the evening and the last batch of rice balls had been served to the customers. Somehow, the night seemed to be sadder with all of the bright constellations in view along with the bright half moon and a melancholic yet traditional beat playing in the background. He can look broken as he washes the dishes but as soon as he heads out for the night, he has to be strong for the people watching, for himself, for Akaashi.

At that, he thinks his exhaustion is causing him to have auditory hallucinations, but he feels his work cap being stolen from him and the said man repeating his name for probably the nth time. “I'll be heading home. What is it you want to tell me?” It made Osamu sick to see such innocent blue eyes twinkle beautifully under the moonlight, knowing that someone else is causing him to shine brighter than he had in days.

“Parking lot.”

It took a whole lot of strength for Osamu to stay composed because heaven knows how much people already know how much he loves Akaashi just by the look in his eyes. Deep down he prays that his deep dark fear (which is Akaashi noticing but not telling him anything just to take advantage of him) isn't turning into a reality.

Of all the hours that have gone by, now would be the worst time for Osamu’s body to betray him. They were in the middle of the parking lot and the stars were beautifully laid out in the sky, some of the cicadas chirping on the background with the faint chatter of people and his feet feeling like jelly while his heart is pumping too much blood and his lungs are not taking in enough air.

And so they were in the middle of the open parking lot, under a blanket of stars on this warm, serene summer night. And despite the really bad lighting at the area, Osamu braced himself for the inevitable, and for the fact that today would change their friendship for maybe forever. 

Maybe.

“So…” He starts by taking a deep breath, trying to focus on what to say because he just realized he doesn't know exactly how to tell Akaashi that he's been head over heels for him all these years.  _ Fuck it, _ he thinks and looks the other in the eye, expression far more serious than usual. His knees feel like giving up knowing that Akaashi's attention was all on him, but the sense of pride and weakness inside isn't enough to faze his desire to lessen the burden in his chest.

“Remember the person I told you about one time in one of our cafe hangouts? The person I fell in love with for five years until now? The one I’ve fallen for after seeing him play?”

“Yeah, I do. Why, what about him?” He would be lying if he said that the way Akaashi's face lit up at the recognition of the memory didn't catch him off-guard. For a moment he wavers, thinking of what the world would be like if the two of them finally become strangers. But he couldn't back out now, he didn't make the other wait until the dead of the night for him to tell a lie.

_ Today is now or never. _

“What if I tell you that the guy is you?”

  
  


A split second was all it took for him to see his friend's expression. It painted utter shock and for the first time after many sleepless nights full of worry and unanswered questions, his chest feels lighter and he smiles. It wasn't triumphant for he knows that this is the formal rejection, the ultimate closure he longed for, but it was that of relief to know that all this time he has been clueless. He wasn't the asshole his friends portray him to be ( _ what if he was playing me my ass _ ) and that made him happy in the least.

“Anyways, drive safely. Good night.” It was quick, he didn't stall for too long to give the other a chance to reply but instead turned back to head inside the stall again, trying to finish the last few moments of closing prep. 

All this time, Osamu kept the smile on his face. “Finally grew a pair there, mate. Good job.” A colleague he’s worked with for a long time, Kita, tells him while giving his shoulder a reassuring pat. He was about to reply but his other colleague looked past his shoulder and mumbled a “he's heading back”, to which Osamu laughed at. 

“Come on, don't get my hopes up guys. He just-”

He feels the cap placed back on his head, and when he turns around, he is welcomed by a pair of arms and the scent of home. He understands that Akasshi came back to return the cap he took earlier, but the hug was a different story.

“Whatever happens after tonight, we'd still be friends, right?”

Osamu agreed, and the next thing he knew home that surrounded him slowly disappeared.

\--

_ 00:15 _

Osamu’s room was dark, the moonlight peering through his window in small amounts, just enough to give a dim light to the trinkets and action figures rested on the shelf. It was late when he arrived and his twin brother had already been sleeping on the top bunk with light snores to accompany the silence and the faint sound of cicadas.

He stares into darkness with no intention on focusing on anything particular, trying to recall everything that has happened for the past couple of hours.

_ I finally said it. _

_ He has a girlfriend. _

_ He's happy. _

_ We're still friends. _

In the middle of his reflection, a slightly louder yet brief tinkling sound blended along with the hymn of the summer night. 

Nobody really hits up Osamu’s messages unless it's his friend, Rintarou, who gives him memes in the most random of times. Or maybe Atsumu, his brother, who lets him know his whereabouts. Another was Kita, who gives him updates about the supplies of the shop. Other than that, there wasn't really anyone.

Except today, because even if it feels like a dream, the name that flashes on his screen with thick bold letters stood out. 

00:23  **Akaashi Keiji**

_ Osamu, to be honest, I'm still in shock with what you said. I'm sorry I could not reciprocate the feelings you have for me. But whatever happens, I promise we'd remain friends. _

He stares and rereads the text, over and over until his eyesight starts to blur from the strain of looking at his screen for too long. Akaashi Keiji texted him in the middle of the night and he has never been this overwhelmed at the turn of events, the turn he expected.

00:25  **Myaa-sam**

_ Not once have I wished for you to reciprocate how I feel. Thanks for being honest with me. I hope we can still be friends for a very long time. _

He doesn't know what else to expect after pressing the Send button, but he fixes his gaze on the phone despite the brightness that hurts his eyes. An hour had passed and then there was nothing. No more texts, no more pounding of his heart, just his thoughts and the silence.

Tomorrow might be a world without Akaashi, as if he completely slipped into a whole new universe where everything seemed normal except he wouldn’t exist in Akaashi’s life, and Akaashi won’t exist in his. It was a possibility, knowing that his feelings are not reciprocated increased those chances. 

Was it painful? Of course, Osamu tells himself not to dwell on the feeling of his stomach closing in on invisible glass fragments, or the way his sternum constricts each time he looks back on the memories he shared with Akaashi. It was his price to pay after all, longing for such luxury at the expense of his precious friendship. 

His eyes close and he takes a deep breath before accepting his fate. 

In that moment Osamu knew that the journey of his first love had come to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading up until the end! and yes, this is based on a personal first that i've experienced. i hope everyone understood the metaphor of the title
> 
> if you like it please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment too! please look forward to my future entries as well for osaaka week!


End file.
